Untitled - In the End
by Sunnie-chan
Summary: Hi all...This is just my attempt at a songfic about Youko Kurama and Kuronue to the Linkin Park song In the End..Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and it's rated PG for slight shounen-ai.


[It starts with one, one thing I don't know why...]  
  
The grove was heavily shaded by the various trees that grown around the area, and at one of it's bases sat a dark-clothed raven Youko. I fought the urge to grin playfully, as I stalked towards him; hiding behind a few bushes, my fox-ears perked forward. Shifting my weight, I raised my left hand to brush a few bangs out of my face…Before a twig snapped under my foot, and I cursed quietly to myself, so I lunged out and tackled him gently to the ground in a blink of an eye; he didn't even have the time to glance in my direction before he hit the earth.  
  
[It doesn't matter how hard you try, keep in mind that I designed this rhyme…]  
  
The winged demon winced slightly, for I was crushing his wings under him with my weight. Though he soon began chuckling quietly.  
  
"What're you up too, Youko?" he'd ask, returning the grin I sent to him.  
  
[To explain in due time…]  
  
His voice drifts through my memories, and I hold back the almost over- powering urge to whisper his name quietly. Fate was so cruel when they took him away…Why him? I bring my hands up to my face, trying to block out the scenes, but they keep trickling onward.  
  
[All I know, Time is a valuable thing…]  
  
"Are you up for a challenge?" I asked slyly, tucking some of his hair behind one of his pointed ears with my hands slowly. His grin seemed to fade to a smirk, and he studied my face with his everlasting Indigo eyes.  
  
"What exploit have you planned for us now, hmm?" he'd ask, the grin returning as he moved…and suddenly I was in his lap, nuzzling my face into his neck lightly; chuckling oh-so-quietly.  
  
[Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,]  
  
"Not anything too dangerous, Kuronue," I assured him, as I pulled my head back, gazing into his eyes. "What do you think about breaking into the Makai treasure hold and picking up that golden mirror?" Oh, now that was an item I had been eyeing for a few centuries. But as I look back on it now, it was such a stupid decision. Yes, we were experienced, but not enough for that…Not nearly enough. We had snuck into the treasure hold before, but on different circumstances where there weren't many guards on duty. I find myself flinching as his response slides into my thoughts, and I'd give my soul to go back and change that day.  
  
[Watch it count down till the end of the day…the clock ticks life away,]  
  
"The trinket you've been wanting for so long?" He grinned slightly, leaning close. "Sounds like a plan…"  
  
I brought my head close to his, and our lips brushed…though I soon pulled back, grin-smiling up at him.  
  
"When?" My lover asked in a husky voice.  
  
"This afternoon..."  
  
[It's so unreal..]  
  
That morning…It seemed like a celebration for the opening of some event. We snuggled, and occasionally broke into lustful kissing and groping…for that was what we hid behind. The want and need for each other, for we were scared to admit that we loved each other…At least I was. Kuronue…  
  
[Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window…]  
  
The afternoon had finally arrived, and we enthusiastically set out on our 'quest'. I snuck through the forest, using my kitsune-like agility to guide me through the underbrush without making much noise. I glanced around for my beloved partner though a few thuds ahead announced he had already reached the entrance. I broke through the brush and finally spotted him, giving him a 'thumbs-up' sort of grin as I looked to the unconscious forms of the guards at his feet. I'd give a cautious look around, before I motioned for him to follow, jogging into foreboding building.  
  
[Wasted it all just to watch you go,]  
  
We cleared the first hall unscathed, I pointing out where to be cautious for traps; for I had studied the map we had stolen of the place the night before…It was always left to me to study the maps, since I tended to have a photographic memory.  
  
We had reached a dead end, and I purposely brushed up against Kuronue's side to get in front of him. I selected the bricks that were indicated on the map, and pressed down on them lightly. The once dead end now stood as an open passage. I glanced over my shoulder to the raven demon, offering a slight grin, before slipping through the threshold.  
  
[I kept everything inside and though I tried it all fell apart…]  
  
Hour by hour, we made our way through the vast corridors and winding halls until we finally reached the vault. I poised myself in front of the odd lock that held the large double doors shut, Kuronue standing near by to fend off any guards that might sneak up on us.  
  
"K'so," he'd curse, ducking as a blade flew over his head. "Speed it up, will you, Youko?"  
  
"Just a few more minutes..," I'd say, and then there was a satisfying click. I pushed the doors open, and slid into the large room. Grinning to Kuronue as he stepped in next to me.  
  
[What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of I time when I tried…]  
  
I gaped around in awe, before turning my attention to the matter at hand: retrieving the golden mirror. I quickly darted in and out of the rows of priceless trinkets, before spotting my prize. I nabbed it only like a kitsune could, and whirled around to face my partner, who was watching me expectantly; a light grin on his lips.  
  
"Coming?" he'd ask playfully.  
  
"Hai," I said, returning the grin.  
  
[I tried so hard and got so far…]  
  
We proceeded to hastily make our exit out of the treasure room, backtracking through the halls and reaching ever nearer to our exit…when the sound of stone grating against stone reached my ears. I glanced behind me to see Kuronue, whose foot has sunk beneath the level of all the other floor bricks.  
  
"Duck!" I yelled, soon tackling my love to the ground, nearly shattering the golden mirror in the process. A pair of large scythes whirled above our heads, almost nicking my fox ears.  
  
[But in the end…It doesn't even matter…]  
  
After the scythes retracted, I lurched into a standing position, pulling Kuronue way up with me.  
  
"Domo..Domo arigato," he breathed, giving me an apologetic look. I merely nodded, and gave an assuring smile.  
  
"Com'on, let's get out of here before those bakas actually realize we're here," I'd grin after my small statement, before starting down the hall. Pulling the raven youko behind me.  
  
[I had to fall…and loose it all…]  
  
We had finally made it outside, and we jogged down the steps. I beamed a grin at Kuronue, and he returned it. I grasped the golden mirror at my side as we plunged into the forest.  
  
…I cringe, and bring my hands up to my face, temporarily breaking the flow of painful memories through my mind. A few tears linger at the corners of my eyes, and I inhale shakily. Trying to fend off the next few memories from coming, but I end up receiving them anyways.  
  
[One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try…]  
  
We were home free, or so we thought, as we jogged through the forest joyously.  
  
"We did it," I panted to my partner, my grin still present.  
  
"Hmm, it was all because of you, Youko.." he replied, and we both chuckled.  
  
We continued running, until something happened…  
  
[Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme…]  
  
The snap of metal had only just reached my ears as I turned around, only to see Kuronue's beloved pendent fly from his chest, landing some yards behind us…He began to go after it…  
  
"Kuronue, no!" I shouted in vain.  
  
[To remind me of how I tried so hard…]  
  
"I need it!" he responded, jogging after it…and I paused to wait for him.  
  
I watched in silence and he leaned down to pick it up…my eyes widened. The sound that was brought to my ears at that point…sends an indescribable feeling into my heart…  
  
[And got so far…But in the end it doesn't even matter..]  
  
Kuronue groaned as a bamboo stalk was impaled through his leg…blood spurting through the hallow shaft. And I all I could do was watch in horror.  
  
"Kuronue!" I screamed sorrowfully, and the few words that left my lover's lips in a moan in that moment…  
  
[I had to fall and loose it all…]  
  
"Forget about me!" The raven youko managed to mumble. "Run, save yourself!"  
  
"But...Kuro—"  
  
"Just do it...!"  
  
"Kuronue…"  
  
"GO!"  
  
So I did as I was told, turning from him, I fled into the forest. Fighting the urge to scream my despair…  
  
[But in the end…It doesn't even matter…]  
  
"Kuronue…" I whisper, burying my face into my hands, my shoulders shaking. I should have stayed, Kuronue…I could've saved you! These thoughts ran through my head as a few tears slide down my face. And then it hit me, like a dagger to my heart to widen the gaping gash there.  
  
I had never got the chance to tell him…The one, most important thing that I ever realized since I met him..  
  
I love you, Kuronue… 


End file.
